team madness origins five nights ar freddy's
by jorge.gracnar13
Summary: ultima temporada de la saga origins. la historia de como inicia este proyecto
1. Chapter 1

TEAM MADNESS ORIGINS: FIVE NIGHTS A FREDDY'S CAPITULO 1.

ROG ESTABA LEYENDO EL PERIODICO EN SU OFICINA EN LAS INSTALACIONES A.H.V.N EN NEVADA.

ROG: SOLDADO!

SOLDADO A.H.V.N: SI SEÑOR.

ROG: SIENTATE SOLO QUIERO HABLAR CONTIGO.

SOLDADO A.H.V.N: POR SUPUESTO SEÑOR (PONE SU ARMA EN EL ESCRITORIO Y SE SIENTA) QUE QUIERE DECIRME SEÑOR.

ROG: SABES. ESTOY EMPEZANDO A LLENAR UN HUECO EN MI ALMA PERO NO SE. HAY TANTO PROBLEMA Y POLEMICA CON LA CORPORACION COMBINE QUE NO ME DEJA ALCANZAR OTROS ODJETIVOS.

SOLDADO A.H.V.N: ENTIENDO SEÑOR. POR ESO TENEMOS A MUCHOS ELEMENTOS TRABAJANDO EN DIFERENTES ESTADOS DEL PAIS. Y AUN CONTINUA LA RESISTENCIA EN IRAK.

ROG: AUN NO HEMOS TOMADO CONTROL EN LOS ANGELES.

SOLDADO A.H.V.N: SOLO NESECITAMOS MAS SOLDADOS SEÑOR.

ROG: CON SOLDADOS NO BASTAN. SE ME HA OCURRIDO UNA IDEA PERO NO SERA MUY FACIL.

SOLDADO A.H.V.N: CUAL ES LA IDEA DE QUE TANTO HABLA SEÑOR.

ROG: CREAR UN EQUIPO. NO DE SOLDADOS ATP. YO Y MIS HERMANOS JUNTO CON UN GRUPO DE FENOMENOS EN EL MUNDO.

SOLDADO A.H.V.N: QUE CLASE DE FENOMENOS SEÑOR?

ROG: (TAPANDOSE LA CARA) MALDICION DILE A MIS HERMANOS QUE SE INICIA EL PROJECTO TEAM MADNESS.

2 SEMANAS DESPUES EN UN RESTAURANTE INFANTIL EN TEXAS:

LOS NIÑOS ESTA GRITANDO Y CORRIENDO CUANDO DE REPENTE APARECE EL COMMANDANTE A.H.V.N 32-40 SILENCIANDO EL LUGAR.

EMPLEADO: BIENVENIDO A FAZBEAR PIZZA. LO SIENTO PERO DEBE SER ACOMPAÑADO DE UN NIÑO.

32-40: DONDE ESTA EL GERENTE?.

EN LA NOCHE A LAS 10:30.

EMPLEADO: OIGA SEÑOR DEBE IRSE YA CERRAMOS.

GERENTE: ERES ESTUPIDO (DANDOLE UNA PALMADA EN LA NUCA) ES DE LA A.H.V.N.

EMPLEADO: YA ME PUEDO IR SEÑOR.

GERENTE: VETE YA.

EL EMPLEADO DEJA EL RESTAURANTE Y LUEGO APARECE UNA TANQUETA DE LA A.H.V.N Y DE AHÍ SALE ROG.

ROG: (ENTRANDO) ES UN GUSTO CONOCERLO SEÑOR.

GERENTE: EL GUSTO ES MIO. MI NOMBRE ES JERRY COLDMAN PERO ME PUEDE DECIR SEÑOR COLD.

ROG: MUY BIEN SABE PARA QUE ESTOY AQUÍ.

: OIGA NO QUIERO MOLESTARLO. PERO EN ESTA PIZZERIA. NO SE HA HECHO NADA ILEGAL.

ROG: VENGO A COMPRAR SUS ANIMATRONICOS.

: DISCULPE…

ROG: QUE QUIERO COMPRAR SUS ANIMACTRONICOS.

: PARA QUE USTED QUIERE ESOS ANIMATRONICOS. SON BASURA.

ROG: LA BASURA DE OTROS PUEDE SER RIQUEZA PARA OTROS. Y NO ES SU ASUNTO.

: LO LAMENTO. PERO LA EMPREZA NO ME PERMITE VENDER A LOS ANIMATRONICOS. SI QUIERE LE COMUNICO A LA EMPRESA.

ROG: NO HAY TIEMPO. TENGA (DANDOLE UN CHEQUE DE 500.000 DOLARES) SOLO SERA TEMPORAL, ESTA ES LA MITAD DEL PAGO. LE DARE LA OTRA MITAD CUANDO SE LOS DEVUELVA.

: VENDIDOS! Y CUALES QUIERE. NOS NUEVOS?

ROG VE A LOS ANIMATRONICS LENTAMENTE.

ROG: PRIMERO NESECITO LOS EXPEDIENTES Y LOS ACCIDENTES QUE OCURRIERON GRACIAS A LOS ANIMATRONICOS.

: ESTAN EN MI OFICINA. ALGO MAS?

ROG: HAY UN DOS ANIMATRONICS MAS?

: SI PERO UNO ES HORRIPILANTE NO SE LO RECOMIENDO SU NOMBRE ES SPRINGTRAP.

ROG: PERFECTO LO QUIERO. Y DEME OTRO.

: CHICA, FREDDY, BONNIE O FOXY?

ROG: EL ZORRO PIRATA.

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE:

LOS ANIMATRONICOS TOYS. FREDDY, BONNIE, CHICA Y MANGLE. JUNTO CON FOXY Y SPRINGTRAP ESTAN EN UN LUGAR DESCONOCIDO.

FREDDY: CUAL ES ESTE LUGAR?

CHICA: COMO PUEDES HABLAR?

FREDDY: COMO TU PUEDES HABLAR?

BONNIE: YO NO SE COMO PORQUE HABLO YO.

MANGLE: DONDE ESTAMOS?

LINUX: DESCUIDEN TODO ESTA BIEN.

MANGLE: TU (LEVANTANDOSE) PORQUE NO PUEDO ATACARTE?

LINUX: PRIMERO DEJENME PRESENTARME. HOLA MI NOMBRE ES LINUX. Y YO FUI QUIEN LES DIO ESA VOZ.

FOXY: GRACIAS PERO NO QUERIAMOS.

LINUX: HAY MAS. SIGUANME.

LOS ANIMATRONICOS SIGUEN A LINUX FORZOSAMENTE.

CHICA: QUE SUCEDE PORQUE NO PODEMOS PARAR.

LINUX: HAN SIDO REPROGRAMADOS CON SOTFWARE ACTUALIZADO Y LOS PUSE EN MODO "SIMON DICE"

BONNIE: PERDON PERO PARA QUE NOS QUIEREN?.

FREDDY: Y PORQUE SPRINGTRAP NO PUEDE HABLAR?

LINUX: NO ENCONTRE UN LUGAR INDICADO PARA INSTALARLE UN REPRODUCTOR DE VOZ. (OSEA EN THE WOLF AMONG US. LOS ANIMATRONICOS NO LE EXPLICARON BIEN QUE SPRINGTRAP LE QUITARON LA VOZ)

MANGLE: PUEDE DECIRNOS DONDE ESTAMOS.

LINUX: ESTAN EN NEVADA. EN LA A.H.V.N.

CHICA: A.H.V.N?

LINUX: NUNCA OYERON SOBRE LA A.H.V.N.

FREDDY: LO SENTIMOS PERO ESTUVIEMOS 10 AÑOS CANTANDO LA MISMA CANCION EN LA PIZZERIA.

LINUX JUNTO CON LOS ANIMATRONICS ENTRAN A LA OFICINA DE ROG.

ROG: BIENVENIDOS A LA A.H.V.N. LA MAS EXITOSA CORPORACION DE DEFENSA PRIVADA, PUBLICA Y DESARROLLADORA DE ARMAS.

LINUX: LLEGA AL GRANO ROG (LARGANDOSE DE LA OFICINA)

ROG: NO SABEN EL GUSTO DE TENERLOS AQUÍ.

BONNIE: QUE BUSCA DE NOSOTROS.

ROG: VENGO A QUE SE QUEDEN.

CHICA: LO HE VISTO. ESTABA EN LA PIZZERIA.

ROG: NO PUEDO CREER DE QUE UNO DE USTEDES ALLA OCACIONADO UN ACCIDENTE FATAL DEBIDO A UNA RAZON POCO PROBLABLE. LA MORDIDA DEL 87.

FOXY: PUEDE IR YA AL GRANO!

SPRINGTRAP AUN NO SE PUEDE MOVER.

ROG: BIEN. MI NOMBRE ES ROG Y YO CUSTODIO SUS ALMAS A PARTIR DE AHORA. Y LA RAZON PARA QUE ESTEN AQUÍ. ES PARA PROBAR SU POTENCIAL EN UN PROYECTO QUE CREE LLAMADO EQUIPO MADNESS.

CHICA: Y ESO QUE TIENE QUE VER CON NOSOTROS?

ROG: ME ENTEREDE QUE SON ALMAS QUE POSEEN TRAJES PARA DIVERTIR A LOS NIÑOS DE MANERA ESTUPIDA Y QUE MEJOR QUE UN ANIMATRONICO QUE UNA MAQUINA ASESINA Y SABES DE QUE ESTOY HABLANDO SPRINGTRAP.

FOXY: QUE QUIERE?

ROG: ESTOY EN ETAPA DE EXPANSION EN TODO EL CONTINENTE AMERICANO Y HAY UNA CIUDAD QUE NO HE TOMADO POR COMPLETO. LOS ANGELES CALIFORNIA.

MANGLE: Y A CAMBIO QUE RECIBIMOS.

ROG: NO LO SE QUE LOGRE LIBERARLOS DE SU PRISION.

FREDDY: PUEDE HACER ESO?

ROG: Y MUCHO MAS. SOLO TIENEN QUE ACEPTAR MI OFERTA. TIENEN 24 HORAS PARA DECIDIR AHORA CAMBIEN A MODO LIBRE.

LOS ANIMATRONICOS SE AUTOREPROGRAMAN Y AHORA SE PUEDEN MOVER.

CHICA: ME SIENTO DIFERENTE.

ROG: A LINUX LE HA INSTALADO MEJORAS. AHORA PUEDEN ANDAR LIBRES POR LAS INSTALACIONES.

10 MINUTOS DESPUES:

LOS SEIS ANIMATRONICOS ESTAN EN EL COMEDOR MIENTRAS QUE APARECE HERCULEO.

HERCULEO: ROG ME MANDO A DECIRLES UNA DE SUS TRES MISIONES DIARIAS. AQUÍ ESTA SU PRIMERA MISION: VIAJARAN A SIDNEY PORQUE HAY UN SUPUESTO PROBLEMA DE TRANSPORTE DE ARMAS Y DROGAS. CREO QUE SE TRATAN DE PIRATAS. LAS AUTORIDADES NO ESTAN SEGURAS DE QUE SEA HACI. QUEREMOS QUE VAYAN AHÍ PARA ASEGURARSE DE QUE TODO ESTE BIEN.

FREDDY: SEÑOR SI SEÑOR. VAMOS.

TODOS LOS ANIMATRONICOS VAN HACIA UN HELICOPTERO DE LA A.H.V.N Y HACI SE DIRIGEN A SIDNEY. AUSTRALIA.

EN AERÓDROMO DE AUSTRALIA 7 HORAS DESPUES.

LOS ANIMATRONICOS ATERRIZAN Y SALEN DEL HELICOPTERO Y SON RECIBIDOS POR EL COMMANDANTE 42-59.

42-59: BIENVENIDOS A AUSTRALIA SERA UN GUSTO TRABAJAR PARA USTEDES.

FOXY: MUY BIEN TERMINEMOS CON ESTO.

MANGLE: LA BAHIA DE SIDNEY ESTA A 300 KILOMETROS Y ES MEDIA NOCHE HAY QUE APURARSE.

42-59: IREMOS EN VEHICULO.

FREDDY: NO IREMOS CORRIENDO.

LOS ANIMATRONICOS ACTIVAN SUS PROFULSORES INFERIORES Y DAN UN GRAN SALTO. BONIE USA SUS OREJAS DE CONEJO COMO HELICOPTERO. CHICA Y MANGLE CORREN A GRAN VELOCIDAD Y FOXY TAMBIEN. FREDDY Y SPRINGTRAP ESTAN SALTANDO ALTO UNA Y OTRA VEZ.

MANGLE: NOS ESTAMOS ACERCANDO RAPIDAMENTE.

BONNIE: (EN EL AIRE) QUE NO PODIAMOS IR A VEHICULO.

FREDDY: NO SEAS LLORON BON.

MANGLE: LOS CALCULOS QUE ME INSTALO LINUX DICEN QUE ESTA ES LA MANERA MAS RAPIDA DE HACERLO.

LUEGO DE UNA LARGA MEDIA HORA DESPUES:

LOS ANIMATRONICOS LLEGAN A LA CIUDAD DE SIDNEY DONDE ENTRAN A UN CENTRO DE COMMANDO DE LA A.H.V.N: FISHERS.

SOLDADO PESADO A.H.V.N: BIENVENIDOS AL CENTRO DE COMMANDO. ESTE LUGAR A SER SU REFUGIO TEMPORAL.

42-59: AQUÍ ESTAN. DONDE ESTABAN?

CHICA: DESDE CUANDO LLEGASTE?

42-59: HACE 25 MINUTOS.

BONNIE: MANGLE NOS HICISTE PERDER EL TIEMPO!

MANGLE: TENIA PRISA.

SPRINGTRAP SE TAPA LA CARA DE LA VERGÜENZA.

FREDDY: DONDE SE ENCUENTRA LA EMBARCACION?

42-59: (SEÑALANDOLE) AHÍ.

MANGLE: PERDON ESO ES TODO? NO HAY UN PUNTO DE UBICACIÓN.

42-59: HAY UN SATELITE A.H.V.N ESCONDIDO EN UNA DE LOS BARCOS PESQUEROS.

MANGLE: PERFECTO. LOCALIZARE LA SEÑAL DEL SATELITE. EN UN MOMENTO… BIEN ANDANDO.

42-59: ESPEREN! ALMENOS NO BUSCARAN UN ARMA?

FOXY: NESECITAREMOS ARMAS.

FREDDY: NO SOMOS UNA AMENAZA POTENCIAL SIN UNAS ARMAS.

UN MOMENTO DESPUES:

MANGLE: MUY BIEN AHORA PODEMOS IRNOS?

MANGLE: (SOSTENIENDO SU METRALLADORA) ME VEO BIEN CON ESTA ARMA.

CHICA LEVANTA EL DEDO PULGAR.

FREDDY: VAMONOS.

LOS SEIS ANIMATRONICOS EMPRENDEN VIAJE HACIA LA BAHIA DE SIDNEY EN LA CUAL LOGRAN LLEGAR.

BAHIA DE SIDNEY 11:49 PM.

LOS ANIMATRONICOS JUNTO CON 10 SOLDADOS A.H.V.N ESTABAN ESCONDIDOS ESPERANDO A QUE APARECIERAN LOS PIRATAS SOMALIES QUIENES APARECEN EN GRAN CANTIDAD EN 13 BOTES Y UN BARCO CON UN SIMBOLO CONOCIDO POR LA A.H.V.N.

42-59: ESTAN ESCOLTANDO A LOS COMBINES.

MANGLE: CON RAZON LAS ARMAS.

MIENTRAS TANTO DENTRO DEL BARCO COMBINE:

LA COMMANDANTE COMBINE VICK ESTA JUNTO CON 5 SOLDADOS DE ELITE.

VICK: MUY BIEN SEÑORES ESTAMOS AQUÍ PARA NEGOCIAR UN ACUERDO.

PIRATA: ES UN PLACER HACER NEGOCIOS CON USTEDES. PARA NOSOTROS USTEDES SON LOS BUENOS.

VICK: TIENES LAS ARMAS?

PIRATA: TIENEN EL DINERO?

UN SOLDADO COMBINE SACA CINCO MALETINES DE DINERO

PIRATA: (ABRIENDO LOS MALETINES Y OLIENDO EL DINERO) AHHH… HUELE MUY BIEN. PERFECTO (TOCANDO A SU ASISTENTE) TRAE LAS ARMAS.

OTROS DOS TRAFFICANTES PONEN TRES GRANDES DE ARMAS.

PIRATA: AQUÍ LAS TIENE. AHORA NUESTRA PAGA.

VICK: QUE? ESTAN JUGANDO LES DIMOS LAS DROGAS.

PIRATA: SEÑORA CREEO QUE MERECEMOS MAS POR LLEGAR RAPIDO

VICK: BIEN. (CHASQUEANDO LOS DEDOS)

UN SOLDADO DE ELITE SACAN DOS MALETINES LLENOS DE DINERO.

VICK: TENEMOS UN TRATO?

PIRATA: TRATO HE…

TODOS ESCUCHAN UNA EXPLOSION.

AFUERA DEL BARCO COMBINE.

LA A.H.V.N Y LOS ANIMATRONICOS ATACAN A LOS TRAFFICANTES Y LOS SOLDADOS COMBINE.

FREDDY ATERRIZA EN UN BOTE DONDE HAY DOS PIRATAS Y INTENTAN DISPARARLES PERO FREDDY LOS DISPARA CON DOS AMETRALLADORAS. FREDDY DA UN SALTO PARA ATACAR A OTRO PIRATA QUE ESTA EN EL PUERTA QUIEN LO EMBISTE Y LO HACE CAER EN EL MAR. LUEGO VIENE DOS PIRATAS MAS VIENEN A VER QUE TODO ESTA BIEN PERO SON ATACADOS RAPIDAMENTE POR CHICA QUE LOS ATACA CON CUCHILLAS QUE SALEN DE LAS PALMAS DE SUS MANOS MSTANDOLOS A LOS DOS LUEGO APARECE UN SOLDADO COMBINE APUNTANDOLE A CHICA CON UN RPG 7 PERO CHICA DISPARA LA CUCHILLA QUE ESTA EN LA PALMA DE SU MANO HACIA EL HOMBRO DE UN COMBINE HACIENDO QUE SUELTE EL LANZA MISILES PARA QUE BONNIE LO AGARRE MIENTRAS QUE ESTA VOLANDO Y LO ARROJA EN EL MAR LEJOS DE LOS BOTES. FOXY Y SPRINGTRAP RECIBEN DISPAROS DE 5 PIRATAS PERO LOS SOLDADOS A.H.V.N DISPARAN HACIA ELLOS MATADOLOS Y LUEGO 42-59 LANZAN TRES GRANADAS A LOS TRES BOTES EXPLOTANDO LOS BOTES Y LUEGO DOS SOLDADOS COMBINE JUNTO CON UNO DE ELITE LE DISPARAN A LOS ANIMATRONICOS Y AL COMMANDANTE PERO SON PROTEGIDOS POR LOS ESCUDOS A.H.V.N Y LOS COMBINE LE SIGUEN DISPARANDO PERO VEN UNA GRANADA EN EL SUELO Y LES ESTALLA EN LA CARA A LOS SOLDADOS COMBINE.

PIRATA: HAY QUE IRNOS! (LARGANDOSE EN UN BOTE)

LOS PIRATAS SE LARGAN EN SUS BOTES LLEVANDOSE EL DINERO.

42-59: NO HAY QUE DEJAR QUE SE ESCAPEN.

BONNIE SE SUBE AL BARCO COMBINE Y LUEGO AGARRA EL LANZA MISILES Y LE APUNTA AL BOTE QUE TIENEN LOS MALETINES DE DINERO Y DISPARA EL MISIL HACIENDO EXPLOTAR EL BOTE.

PIRATA 2: MALDITA SEA! VAMONOS.

BONNIE SUELTA EL LANZA MISILES Y LUEGO ES RECIBIDO POR UN GOLPE HACIENDO CAER EN EL MAR DE PARTE DE UN SOLDADO ROBOTICO.

VICK: MALDITA A.H.V.N HICIERON PERDER MI TIEMPO!

LOS SOLDADOS A.H.V.N LE DISPARAN A VICK PERO NO LE HACEN NADA A SU ARMADURA DE METAL Y ELLA HUYE VOLANDO.

FREDDY: QUIEN ERA ELLA.

FOXY: (SACANDO A BONNIE DEL MAR) ESO LO AVERIGUAREMOS LUEGO.

MANGLE: AVISEMOLES A ROG QUE LOGRAMOS LA MISION.

CONTINUARA…


	2. Chapter 2

TEAM MADNESS ORIGINS: FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S CAPITULO 2.

LOS SEIS ANIMATRONICOS JUNTO CON EL COMMANDANTE A.H.V.N DE SIDNEY ESTAN COMUNICANDOLE A LAS INSTALACIONES A.H.V.N EN NEVADA.

42-59: AQUÍ EL COMMANDATE 42-59 CONTACTANDO DESDE SIDNEY, AUSTRALIA ME COPIAN.

COMUNICADOR: LO COPIAMOS COMMANDATE. ALGO DE INFORMACION SOBRE LA MISION.

42-59: LA TEORIA DEL SEÑOR HERCULEO ERAN CIERTAS. HABIAN NARCOTRAFFICANTES Y TAMBIEN DESCUBRIMOS QUE ESTABAN HACIENDO UN INTERCAMBIO CON LOS COMBINE.

COMUNICADOR: LOS COMBINE? IMPOSIBLE, QUE CLASE DE INTERCAMBIO HACIAN?

MANGLE: (OPRIMIENDO EL COMUNICADOR) INTERCAMBIABAN ARMAS POR DROGAS Y DINERO A LOS COMBINE.

COMUNICADOR: COPIADO LES ENVIAREMOS LAS NUEVAS ORDENES DEL MAESTRO Y QUEREMOS QUE USTED COMMANDANTE SE LA DE A LOS PRIMERO INTEGRANTES DEL EQUIPO MADNESS.

42-59: COPIADO AQUÍ ESTAN. CAMBIO Y FUERA. (DECONECTANDOSE) AQUÍ ESTA SU NUEVA MISION.

CHICA: TAN RAPIDO UNA MISION.

SOLDADO PESADO A.H.V.N: EL MAESTRO TIENE ORDENES ESTRICTAS.

42-59: AQUÍ ESTA SU MISION: SERAN TRANSPORTADOS A TAILANDIA A BANGCOK POR UN SERIO PROBLEMA DE SECUESTRO AL PERSONAL DE LA PLANTA DE ENERGIA, FUERON SECUESTRADOS AL MENOS 1050 TRABAJADORES POR CRIMINALES FUERTEMENTE ARMADOS. SU PUNTO DE REUNION SERA EN EL CENTRO DE COMMANDO TAILANDES FTR=246.

FOXY: BANGCOK. SIEMPRE QUISE IR A BANGCOK.

FREDDY: LA A.H.V.N ES MUY ODIADA EN BANGCOK ENTRE LAS PANDILLAS Y NARCOTRAFFICANTES.

SPRINGTRAP LEVANTA EL DEDO PULGAR.

CHICA: VA A SER DIVERTIDO.

MANGLE: BUENO TENEMOS QUE APURARNOS.

EN LA EMBARCACION COMBINE:

LA COMMANDANTE VICK ACTIVAN EL TRANSMISOR PARA COMUNICARSE CON SU LIDER.

¿: HOLA VICKY COMO TE VA?

VICK: ESTOY MUY BIEN SEÑOR.

¿: TIENES LAS ARMAS QUE TE PEDI?

VICK: SOLO PODIAMOS LLEVAR UNA CAJA YA QUE LA A.H.V.N NOS HIZO UNA EMBOSCADA.

¿: VICKY. NO HAY ESCUSAS CUANDO ERES LA COMMANDANTE.

VICK: TAMBIEN HAY MAS SEÑOR. UNO DE MIS INSECTOS ESPIAS EN LAS INSTALACIONES ESCUCHO QUE ROG HABIA CREADO UN PROYECTO.

¿: PROJECTO? TAN PRONTO, CUAL ES ESE PROJECTO?

VICK: PROJECTO TEAM MADNESS.

¿: BUENO ESO NO ME PARECE BUENO HACI QUE TENDRE QUE ENVIAR A TU HERMANO PARA QUE TE AYUDE.

VICK: VINCE, NO QUIERO QUE ESE MALDITO TIPO GORDINFLON QUE INTERFIERA EN MI TRABAJO!

¿: NO PUEDES EVITAR A TU HERMANO POR SIEMPRE ADEMAS ES UNO DE MIS MEJORES COMMANDANTE Y LE JURE QUE SI ME HICIERA UN BUEN TRABAJO YO LE HARIA LA LIPOSUPCION.

VICK: ESE GORDO ME MOLESTA EN TODAS LAS MISIONES Y COME DEMASIADO!

¿: NO VOY A DISCUTIR MAS SOBRE ESTE TEMA, TRABAJARAS CON TU HERMANO Y ESA ES MI ULTIMA PALABRA! ENTENDIDO?

VICK: SI SEÑOR BURN. (DESCONECTANDOSE) ARRG! (TIRANDO COSAS A LAS VENTANAS) MALDITO TIPO OBESO! MALDITO TIPO OBESO!

MIENTRAS TANTO CON LOS ANIMATRONICOS ENPRENDEN VIAJE HACIA TAILANDIA DONDE ATERRIZAN EN EL HELIPUERTO DE BANGCOK EN LA CUAL SON RECIBIDOS POR LA COMMANDATE 11-08 Y TRES SOLDADOS A.H.V.N.

11-08: BIENVENIDOS A BANGCOK SEÑORES.

FOXY: JA! ES HERMOSA!

BONNIE: TRANQUILIZATE FOXY.

11-08: QUIEREN QUE LOS ESCOLTE HACIA EL CENTRO DE COMMANDO?

TODOS MENOS MANGLE Y SPRINGTRAP: SI!

EN EL CENTRO DE COMMANDO FTR=246:

LOS ANIMATRONICOS ESTAN EN EL CENTRO DE COMMANDO TAILANDES JUNTO CON LA COMMANDANTE 11-08 ESPERANDO LA INFORMACION.

11-08: MUY BIEN. SABEMOS DE QUE LOS CRIMINALES HAN PEDIDO PARA LA LIBERACION DE LOS REHENES 100 MILLONES DE DOLARES PARA LAS SIGUIENTES 24 HORAS O TODOS LOS CIVILES MORIRAN. NOSOTROS TENEMOS ESE TIEMPO EN NUESTRAS MANOS. SE REFUGIAN EN LA PLANTA DE ENERGIA DE BANGKOK SITUADA A 143 KILOMETROS SOBRE EL MAR. NUMERO DE CRIMINALES: DESCONOCIDO. HAY UNA PREGUNTA?

FREDDY LEVANTA LA MANO.

11-08: CUAL ES SU PREGUNTA?

FREDDY: HAY UN PUNTO DE ACESO?

11-08: NINGUNO LA PLANTA ESTA REPLETA. AUNQUE SE ACABA DE FABRICAR UN DISPOSITIVO DE INVISIBILIDAD. PERO SOLO ES UN PROTOTIPO.

MANGLE: EXCELENTE ESTE ES NUESTRO PLAN.

EN LA NOCHE EN LA PLANTA DE BANGKOK:

LOS ANIMATRONICOS JUNTO CON LA COMMANDANTE A.H.V.N ESTAN OCULTOS EN UN CAMION DONDE EN LA ENTRADA ESTA CINCO CRIMINALES ENTONCES MANGLE ODSERVA LA FORMA DE LIQUIDARLOS Y VE QUE ESTAN PARADOS EN UN CHARCO DE AGUA ENTONCES CHICA SACA SU BALLESTA QUE ESTA EN SU BRAZO Y DISPARA UNA FLECHA ELECTRICA EN EL CHARCO MATANDO A LOS CRIMINALES

MANGLE: ESTAN NEUTRALIZADOS LOS DE LA ENTRADA PRINCIPAL. CHICA, BONNIE VENGAN CONMIGO. FREDDY, FOXY Y SPRINGTRAP ENTREN AHÍ Y TRATEN DE QUE NO LOS VEAN.

11-08: LLAMARE REFUERSOS POR SI ACASO.

FREDDY: ENTENDIDO VAMOS.

MANGLE, BONNIE Y CHICA RODEAN LA PLANTA DONDE VEN UN FRACOTIRADOR ARRIBA DE UN BALCON Y TAMBIEN VEN OTROS DOS CRIMINALES PATRULLANDO EL LUGAR CERCA HACI QUE CHICA SACA SU BALLESTA Y DISPARA UNA FLECHA HACIA EL CUELLO DEL FRANCOTIRADOR HACIENDO QUE SE CAYERA DEL BALCON CERCA DE DONDE ESTA LOS OTROS DOS CRIMINALES QUIEN HA LLAMADO SU ATENCION Y BONNIE Y MANGLE LOS ATACAN POR DETRÁS AL ESTILO ASSASINS CREED, LUEGO LOS TRES VEN QUE APARECEN DOS HELICOPTEROS COMBINE ATERRIZANDO EN LA TERRAZA DE LA PLANTA.

BONNIE: QUE HACEN ELLOS AQUÍ?

MANGLE: ALGO NO ANDA BIEN. ES UNA TRAMPA!

MIENTRAS TANTO ADENTRO DE LA PLANTA.

LOS OTROS ANIMATRONICOS (FOXY, FREDDY Y SPRINGTRAP) ESTAN DENTRO DE LA PLANTA SIGILOSAMENTE EVITANDO A LOS SECUESTRADORES CRIMINALES Y LUEGO VE A UN GRUPO DE SECUESTRADORES DIRIGIENDOSE A LA SALIDA.

FREDDY: QUE ESTAN HACIENDO?

FOXY: NO IMPORTA CASI LLEGAMOS A DONDE ESTAN LOS REHENES.

LOS TRES SE DIRIGEN A TODA VELOCIDAD Y SE DIRIGEN EN LOS ALMACENES DE ENERGIA ELECTRICA DONDE ESTAN LOS REHENES PERO TAMBIEN QUE EN LA PARTE SUPERIOR HAY MUCHOS SECUESTRADORES CON ARMAS DESTRUTIVAS.

FREDDY: MIREN HAY UNA PALANCA AHÍ. SI LA JALAMOS APAGAMOS LAS LUCES. Y MIENTRAS SPRINGTRAP MANTIENE OCUPADOS A LOS SECUESTRADORES TU Y YO LIBERAREMOS A LOS REHENES.

FOXY: ESCUCHAN ESO?

LOS TRES ESCUCHAN UN HELICOPTERO LLAMANDO LA ATENCION DE LOS SECUESTRADORES.

AFUERA DE LA PLANTA DE ENERGIA.

LA MITAD DEL GRUPO DE SECUESTRADORES ESTA AFUERA DE LA PLANTA MIENTRAS QUE CHICA, MANGLE Y BONNIE ESTAN OCULTOS Y DE LE HELICOPTERO SALE LA COMMANDANTE VICK JUNTO CON SU HERMANOS MAYOR VINCE.

VICK: QUIEN DE AQUÍ ES EL LIDER.

SECUESTRADOR: CUAL ES SU PROPOSITO?

VICK: QUEREMOS VER A LIDER.

EL LIDER DE LOS CRIMINALES SE PRESENTAN DELANTE DE ELLOS.

LIDER SECUESTRADOR: SOY YO. A QUE VIENEN?

VICK: LES VENGO A DECIR QUE CORRE EN UN GRAN PELIGRO USTED Y SU GRUPO.

LIDER SECUESTRADOR: DE QUE ESTA HABLANDO?

VICK: (MIRANDO A SU ALREDEDOR) AL PARECER UNOS MIEMBROS DE LA A.H.V.N SE INFILTRARON Y DICEN QUE PUEDEN SER PELIGROSOS.

LIDER SECUESTRADOR: ESO ES RIDICULOS TENEMOS UN RASTREADOR TERMICO DE CALOR.

VICK: LO QUE VERAN NO SERA UNOS SOLDADOS COMUNES SI NO UNOS SUPER SOLDADOS.

LIDER SECUESTRADOR: (CON SU RADIO) QUIERO QUE ENVIEN LOS REHENES AQUÍ AHORA.

SECUESTRADOR: ENTENDIDO. OIGAN EL JEFE HA LLAMADO DICE QUE SAQUEMOS LOS REHENES DE AQUÍ.

EL SECUESTRADOR ES ATRAVEZADO POR UN FIERRO EN EL ESTOMAGO Y ES ELEVADO EN EL AIRE.

SECUESTRADOR 2: NOS ATACAN FUEGO! (DISPARANDO)

LOS SECUESTRADORES LE DISPARAN A ALGO QUE NO VEN PERO QUE SE MUEVE A GRAN VELOCIDAD LUEGO BOMBAS DE HUMO EXPLOTAN.

11-08: MUEVANSE!

LA COMMANDANTE JUNTO CON UN GRAN GRUPO DE SOLDADOS A.H.V. N SE DIRIGEN A TODA PRISA Y LOS CRIMINALES Y COMBINE TAMBIEN SE DAN CUENTA.

VICK: RODEEN EL EDIFICIO. VINCE VEN CONMIGO.

VINCE: VA A SER DIVERTIDO.

LOS COMBINE RODEAN LA PLANTA PARA PROTEGERLA DE LA A.H.V.N MIENTRAS QUE SUS DOS COMMANDANTE SE ADENTRAN JUNTO CON LOS SECUESTRADORES.

MANGLE: LOS INTERCEPTAREMOS. DEPRISA.

CHICA, MANGLE Y BONNIE SE DIRIGEN A LA ENTRADA TRASERA PERO SON ATACADOS POR VINCE CON SU RAYO ELECTRICO.

VINCE: NO SERA FACIL.

BONNIE LE GOLPE EL ESTOMAGO A VINCE PERO SU ENORME BARRIGA SE TRAGA EL BRAZO Y BONNIE NO PUEDE SACARLO. MANGLE DISPARA UNA FLECHA EXPLOSIVA PERO LA FLECHA REBOTA EN SU BARRIGA. VINCE SE RIE A CARCAJADAS Y AUN BONNIE NO SACA SU BRAZO HACI QUE SACA DE SU OTRA BANOS UNA CUCHILLA PERO VINCE LE AGARRA EL BRAZO Y VINCE HACE UN GRAN SALTO LLEVANDOSE A BONNI CON EL Y AL BAJAR BONNIE SACA SU BRAZO PERO ES APLASTADO POR EL CUERPO GRANDE DE VINCE. CHICA LE LANZA UNA VARIEDAD DE COMBOS A LA CARA DE VINCE PERO NO PARECEN TENER NINGUN EFECTO HACIA EL.

VINCE: EXCELLENTE!

CHICA: CUAL ES TU PROBLEMA?

VINCE GOLPEA A CHICA CON SU CADERA GORDA HACIENDOLA RETROCEDER. LUEGO SACA UNA CUCHILLA EN SU BRAZO PERO ES EMBESTIDA POR EL CON SU COLOSAL CUERPO Y EL DA UN GRAN SALTO Y SE CONVIERTE EN UNA BOLA DE DEMOLICION ATRAPANDO A CHICA ENTRE SU CUERPO HONDO Y EL REBOTA POR TODO EL LUGAR Y LUEGO EN EL AIRE CHICA ES EXPULSADA DE LA PANSA DE VINCE Y CHOCA CON MANGLE.

MANGLE: ESTO A SER MUY DIFICIL.

MIENTRAS CON FOXY, FREDDY Y SPRINGTRAP:

LOS TRES ESTAN DANDO UNA MASACRE A CIEGAS DISPARANDO BOMBAS DE HUMO EN TODAS PARTES MATANDO A LOS CRIMINALES Y SECUESTRADORES QUE APARECIERAN POR EL LUGAR Y DEJANDO LOS REHENES INTACTOS LUEGO DE QUE EL HUMO SE DISPERSARA SPRINGTRAP Y FOXY DESTRUYEN LAS CUERDAS LIBERANDO A LOS REHENES Y SACANDOLOS POR UNA SALIDA EXTERNA.

FOXY: AQUÍ FOXY. MISION COMPLETA.

BONNIE: ESTO NO TERMINA. LOS COMBINE ESTAN AQUÍ.

SPRINGTRAP EMPIEZA A PONER SU ATENCION A LA PERSONA QUE ESTA ACERCANDOSE Y LOS TRES VE UNA LUZ ACERCANDOSE Y LUEGO UNA ESFERA ELECTRICA SE ACERCA A GRAN VELOCIDAD HACIENDO QUE LOS TRES SE CUBRAN. LUEGO APARECE LA COMMANDANTE CON SU TRAJE.

VICK: ME RECUERDAN.

FOXY: CLARO ERES LA PERRA QUE ESTABA EN SIDNEY.

VICK: NO NOS HEMOS PRESENTADO. MI NOMBRE ES VICKY PERO ME PUEDEN LLAMAR VICK PERO ESTAN SEGURO DE A QUE VENGO.

FREDDY: LLEGA TARDE LIBERAMOS A LOS REHENES.

VICK: LOS REHENES NO IMPORTAN. LO QUE IMPORTA ES QUE USTEDES NO VAN A METERSE EN MI CAMINO.

VICK SE IMPULSA HACIA FREDDY PERO ES EMBESTIDO POR SPRINGTRAP PERO VICK LANZA A SPRINGTRAP LEJOS PERO EL CAE A PIE. ENTONCES FOXY SACA DE LA PALMA DE SU GARRA UN SOPLETE Y DISPARA LLAMAS ATRAPANDO A VICK PERO LAS LLAMAS NO LE HACEN NADA ENTONCES ELLA AGARRA LA GARRA DE FOXY Y LO LANZA DE UN LADO HACIA OTRO Y LUEGO LO SUELTA EN EL AIRE HACIENDO QUE VOLARA EN CIRCULOS CHOCARA CON PLANTAS ELECTRICAS ELECTROCUTANDOSE. FREDDY DISPARA UNA GRANADA HACIA VICK Y EXPLOTA PERO TAMPOCO LE HACE NADA.

VICK: ES LO MEJOR QUE TIENEN?

VICK SE IMPULSA OTRA VEZ HACIA FREDDY Y RECIBE UN GOLPE HACIENDO QUE CAYERA ARRASTRANDOSE.

VICK: SU TECNOLOGIA NO SE COMPARA CON LA MIA.

MIENTRAS CON LOS OTROS:

MIENTRAS QUE LOS SOLDADOS A.H.V.N Y LOS COMBINE HACEN UN TIROTEO. CHICA, BONNIE Y MANGLE PELEAN CONTRA EL COMMANDANTE VINCE.

VINCE: TOMEN ESTO.

SACA EN SU BRAZO UN ARMA Y DISPARA RAYOS DE ENERGIA RAPIDAMENTE PERO ELLOS SE TAMBIEN LAS EVADEN SOLO UNOS RAYOS GOLPEARON A MANGLE Y BONNIE PERO CHICA TENIA UN PLAN. ELLA DA UN GRAN SALTO Y DISPARA UNA FLECHA DE METAL HACIA LA CARA DE VINCE PERO SE CUBRE CON SU ARMA PERO LUEGO SE DA CUENTA QUE ES UNA FLECHA EXPLOSIVA Y EXPLOTA EN LA ARMA DE VINCE HACIENDO QUE SE CAYERA AL SUELO. EL INTENTA LEVANTARSE PERO ESTA MUY GORDO PARA HACERLO.

VINCE: MALDICION. AYUDA, AYUDA (INTENTANDOSE LEVANTAR)

MANGLE: VAMOS TOMATE TU TIEMPO.

UN HELICOPTERO DISPARA UN RAYO DE ATRACCION MAGNETICO LLEVANDOSE LENTAMENTE A VINCE (ES PORQUE ESTA GORDO!) LUEGO LLEGA LA A.H.V.N PARA DETENERLOS PERO LOGRA ESCAPAR EL HELICOPTERO.

MIENTRAS CON LOS OTROS.

FREDDY Y SPRINGTRAP ESTAN RECIBIENDO UNA GRAN PALIZA DE PARTE DE VICK DISPARANDOLES MISILES QUE SALEN DE SU ESPALDA LUEGON LLEGAN LOS OTROS TRES PERO VICK LOS ATACA CON UN RAYO LAZER DISPARANDOLO EN EL SUELO FORMANDO UNA RAYA FRENTE A BONNIE, CHICA Y MANGLE LUEGO LA LINEA DE LAZER EXPLOTA EN LA CARA A ELLOS HACIENDOLOS CAER TAMBIEN. LUEGO VICK ES SORPRENDIDA POR FOXY QUIEN SE MONTA ENCIMA DE ELLA Y LE MUERDE EL SU CASCO CON SU MANDIBULA DE ZORRO PERO LUEGO ELLA SE IMPULSA HACIA ARRIBA EN EL TECHO Y ATRAVEZANDO JUNTO CON FOXY Y EMPIEZA A DESPEGAR LLEVANDO LEJOS A FOXY DE LA ATMOSFERA Y FLOTANDO EN EL ESPACIO.

VICK: PODIA QUEDARME MAS RATO PERO TENGO COSAS QUE HACER. HASTA LUEGO (VOLANDO LEJOS DE FOXY)

FOXY SE QUEDA EN EL ESPACIO EXTERIOR FLOTANDO.

CHICA: FOXY, DONDE ESTAS!?

FOXY: PARECE QUE ESTOY EN EL ESPACIO EXTERIOR.

CHICA: LA VERDAD.

FOXY: ES LA VERDA, LA COMMANDANTE COMBINE ESCAPO, Y ESTOY IDEANDOMELAS PARA SALIR DEL ESPACIO.

MANGLE: USA EL LANZA LLAMAS QUE TIENES EN LA PALMA DE TU BRAZO DERECHO Y USALO PARA IMPULSARTE DIRIGIENDOTE DENTRO DE LA ORBITA HACI LOGRARAS VOLVER.

FOXY: MUY BIEN (EXTENDIENDO SU BRAZO Y DISPARANDO EL FUEGO) ESTA FUNCIONANDO.

FOXY LENTAMENTE SE DIRIGE A LA ORBITA DEL PLANETA Y LUEGO EMPIEZA A DECENDER.

FOXY: LO LOGRE! WUJU!

FOXY CADA VEZ ESTA CAYENDO RAPIDO.

FOXY: QUE SUCEDE?

MANGLE: YA ENTRASTE A LA ORBITA?

FOXY: SI ESTOY CAYENDO!

MANGLE: TRANQUILO TODO ESTARA BIEN SI NO ENTRAS A LA ATMOSFERA SI LO ES HACI ENTONCES DEBES PREOCUPARTE.

FOXY: ACABO DE PASAR LA ATMOSFERA!

FOXY EMPIEZA A DESENDER AL IGUAL QUE UN MISIL Y EMPIEZA A QUEMARSE.

FOXY: ARDE, ARDE, ARDE, ARDE, ARDE!

MANGLE: OK FOXY ESCUCHAME CON ATENCION! AHORA DEBES USAR LOS PROFULSORES EN TUS PATAS HACI REDUCIRAS LA VELOCIDAD. (ME LO PREGUNTAN NO LO SE)

FOXY USA LOS PROFULSORES EN SUS PATAS HACIENDO QUE SE ELEVARA MAS ARRIBA.

FOXY: NO ES SUFICIENTE.

MANGLE: AHORA DEBES PONERTE EN POSICION FETAL Y PONES TUS RODILLAS EN EL PECHO Y USA LOS PROPULSORES PARA BAJAR LA VELOCIDAD MAS RAPIDO.

FOXY: MUY BIEN! (PONIENDOSE EN POSICION FETAL Y USANDO SUS PROFULSORES)

FOXY AUN DESIENDE RAPIDO Y CUANDO PASA ENTRE LAS NUBES VE QUE VA A ATERRIZAR EN EL MAR PERO DE UN MOMENTO A OTRO IMPACTO CONTRA EL MAR DEJANDO UN POCO ATURDIDO PERO ESTA BIEN.

MANGLE: FOX ESTAS BIEN!?

FOXY: (SALIENDO A LA SUPERFICIE) POR SUPUESTO QUE LO ESTOY YA QUIERO IRME DE AQUÍ.

CONTINUARA…


	3. Chapter 3

TEAM MADNESS ORIGINS: FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S CAP 3.

DESPUES DEL RESCATE EN BANGKOK. NUESTROS ANIMATRONICOS REGRESAN A LAS INSTALACIONES DE NEVADA DONDE SON RECIBIDOS POR ROG.

ROG: BIENVENIDOS A OTRA VEZ A LAS INSTALACIONES DE LA A.H.V.N. COMO LES FUE EN SU AVENTURA EN AUSTRALIA Y BANGKOK.

TODOS: DE LO PEOR.

ROG: GENIAL. Y CON RESPECTO A ESOS COMMANDANTES COMBINE.

FOXY: SON MUY FUERTES. TIENEN MUCHA TECNOLOGIA.

CHICA: NUESTRAS GOLPES NO LES HICIERON NADA.

MANGLE: NI LOS VIROTES FUNCIONARON.

ROG: CREO QUE DEBO DECIRLE A LINUX QUE CAMBIEN A ANABOLICO

FREDDY: QUE ES ANABOLICO SEÑOR.

ROG: COMPUESTOS DE ENERGIA TERMONICA. SE ALMACENARAN EN SUS MOTORES EXTERNOS. PARA QUE TENGAN MAS POTENCIA. Y TAMBIEN LOS MEJORARAN CON ARMAMENTO SEMI-AVANZANDO DE LA A.H.V.N.

BONNIE: ESO SUENA GENIAL.

MANGLE: Y DEBE SABER TAMBIEN QUE DEBE DECIRNOS QUE TAN PELIGROSOS SON LAS MISIONES. TAMBIEN SOMOS SERES HUMANOS DE ESPIRITU.

ROG: SI ENTEDIENDO SU PUNTO TRATARE DE MODERAR LAS MISIONES PARA USTEDES.

EN EL TALLER DE LINUX:

LINUX Y SU EQUIPO MECANICO LE HACE CAMBIAN LA MATERIA ELECTRICA A TERMICA Y INSTALANDO EQUIPO NUEVO.

LINUX: ESTA LISTO. YA PUEDEN MOVERSE. TAMBIEN INCLUI UN ATAQUE ESPECIAL. SOLO PARA EMERGENCIAS.

FREDDY: QUE HACE?

LINUX: DISPARA UN RAYO TERMO CALORICO QUE DERRITE HASTA EL METAL.

FOXY: ESO ES COOL. (DISPARANDO EL RAYO TERMO CALORICO HACIA EL TECHO) JAJAJAJAJA!

LINUX: OYE, PARA, PARA! DIJE QUE ERA PARA EMERGENCIAS. ESO GASTA ENERGIA TERMICA. A DIFERENCIA DE LA BATERIA ELECTRICA. LA TERMICA NO ES ILIMITADA. SE AGOTA CON EL RAYO TERMICO. HACI QUE LA RESERVA DE BATERIA ES ESENCIAL.

BONNIE: GENIAL.

LINUX: TAMBIEN DISPARAN RAYOS DE RADIACION. COMO EL MOSQUETE LAZER PERO COMO ALGO IRON MAN.

MANGLE: (VIENDO EN SU EMISFERIO DERECHO UN AGUJERO CON UNA FORMA) Y ESTO PARA QUE ES?

LINUX: OH. ESO ES PARA ESTO (LE DA UN PALO DE METAL A MANGLE) SIRVE PARA SI PIERDES UNA DE TUS EXTREMIDADES. TE REGENERARA PERO MAS PODEROSO. PERO CONSUME MUCHA ENERGIA TERMICA. SOLO SI PIENSAN QUE ES NESECARIO.

MANGLE: ENTENDIDO. YA ESTA LISTO?

LINUX: POR SUPUESTO. AHORA LARGENSE DE AQUÍ.

EN UNA BASE DESCONOCIDA EN UNA CIUDAD:

¿: NO LOS DESTRUYERON COMMANDANTE?

VICK: NO MI GENERAL. LAS POSIBILIDADES ERAN ESCASAS. UN 32.45% DE PROBABILIDADES.

¿: SOLO PORQUE LAS PROBABILIDADES ESTEN BAJAS NO SIGNIFICA QUE TENGAS QUE HUIR ANTE UNA BATALLA.

VICK: GENERAL YO SOLO PROBE DE QUE SON CAPACES.

VINCE: Y NO SON COMPARADOS CONTRA NOSOTROS.

¿: NO TE HE HABLADO A TI. CONTINÚA VICKY.

VICK: COMO DIJE PROBE DE QUE SON CAPACES.

¿: ENTONCES NO LOS DESTRUITES. TALVEZ TU TE DEJASTE MOSTRAR DE QUE ERES CAPAZ.

VICK: QUE ME QUIERE DECIR CON ESO?

¿: ELLOS VIERON TUS MOVIMIENTOS Y DE QUE TAN PELIGROSA ERES Y TU GRASOSO HERMANO. AHORA ELLOS VOLVERAN MAS FUERTES.

VICK: ESO ES RIDICULO. CON TODO MIS RESPECTO GENERAL.

¿: NUNCA SUBESTIMEN AL ENEMIGO, SERA EL ODJETO DE SU PERDICION. Y CUANTO A TI VINCE. (MIRANDOLO DE ARRIBA ABAJO) PARECE QUE NO TIENES IDEA DE LOS ASQUEADO QUE ME PONGO CADA VEZ QUE TE VEO.

VINCE: ESO NO LO DUDO. PERO PREFIERO RECIBIR UN GOLPE QUE EVITARLO.

¿: TE ATREVEZ A OFENDERME?

VINCE: NO SEÑOR SOLO ESTOY SIENDO SUTIL. PREFIERO SER GORDO. YO NO LO JUSGO POR SU ALTURA Y SU MASA CORPORAL.

¿: BURN TE METIO EN ESTO. QUIERO QUE SIGAS LAS ÓRDENES DE TU HERMANA.

VINCE: ELLA FUE LA PRIMERA QUIEN SE FUE.

VICK: ES PORQUE ERES TAN GORDO.

VINCE: DEME EL PERMISO DE ESTAR ACARGO DE LA MISION.

VICK: CON TODA SUGERENCIA GENERAL PERO ME NIEGO RECIBIR ORDENES DE ESTE GORDO.

VINCE: CONQUISTAMOS VENECIA GRACIAS A MI.

¿: DEBO ADMITIRLO. TU ESTRATEGIA FUE LA MEJOR ADEMAS TIENE MEJOR PUNTUACION QUE EN SU EXPEDIENTE Y TIENE MAS EXPERIENSIA USANDO LA FUSIL TESTLA. HACI QUE EL ESTARA ACARGO.

VICK: GENERAL.

¿: SIGUE LA MALDITA ORDEN.

VICK Y VINCE SE LARGAN DEL CUARTO.

VINCE: LO VES VICKY. MI PALABRA ES MÁS VALIDA QUE LA TUYA. SOLO QUE NADIE VE ESO.

VICK: ESPERO QUE TENGAS UNA BUENA IDEA.

VINCE: ESTO SERA DIVERTIDO.

EN LA INSTALACIONES A.H.V.N, EN LA OFICINA DE ROG:

ROG ESTA ESCRIBIENDO UNA CARTA PARA LA ONU CUANDO LLEGA LOS ANIMATRONICOS. SPRINGTRAP ES EL QUE PASA PRIMERO LUEGO LOS OTROS.

ROG: YA ESTAN LISTOS PARA SU TERCERA MISION?

FREDDY: POR SUPUESTO.

BONNIE: A QUIEN VAMOS A MATAR?

ROG: MATAR NO, CAPTURAR.

CHICA: A QUIEN CAPTURAREMOS?

ROG: SU NOMBRE ES CHEV "EL QUESO" CHELLIOS.

MANGLE: CHELLIOS?

ROG: ESE SUJETO LO LLEVO BUSCANDO DESDE QUE MI EJERCITO PISO LONG BEACH. ELLOS NO HAN TENIDO ÉXITO CAPTURANDOLO. EL TIPO ES MUY PELIGROSO. LOGRO MATAR 5 DE MIS HOMBRES. DIOS SABE COMO. NESECITO SU CEREBRO PARA EXTRAER SU MENTE ASESINA Y USARLO PARA REPROGRAMAR A MIS SOLDADOS. ENTENDIDO.

MANGLE: SI SEÑOR.

ELLOS SALEN DE LA OFICINA DE ROG Y LUEGO ENTRA SOLEDAD.

SOLEDAD: ES UNA LASTIMA QUE LES ESTE MITIENDO.

ROG: ELLOS NESECITAN UN FUTURO. AQUÍ PUEDO DARLES UNO.

SOLEDAD: DEBES DECIRLES LA VERDAD.

ROG: NO PUEDO. ELLOS CONFIAN EN MÍ. Y NO PUEDO PERDER ESA CONFIANSA.

EN CAMINO A LONG BEACH 7:31 PM.

LOS ANIMATRONICOS SE DIRIGEN A LONG BEACH EN BUSCA DE CHELLIOS MIENTRAS QUE ATERRIZAN SON RECIBIDOS POR KIRA.

KIRA: HEY. BIENVENIDOS A LONG BEACH, SOY KIRA Y SOY EL CAPITAN DE ASALTO A.H.V.N Y EL QUINTO HERMANO DE ROG.

¿: QUINTO? TU ERES EL SEXTO. HOLA MI NOMBRE ES SOLEDAD Y YO SOY LA SEGUNDA GENERAL DE LA A.H.V.N Y QUINTA HERMANA DE ROG.

MANGLE: UN HONOR. (HACIENDO UNA REVERENCIA)

KIRA: ACASO NOS VES CON CARA DE CHINOS?

FREDDY: NOS ASIGNARON BUSCAR A CHEV CHELLIOS.

SOLEDAD: SI CHELLIOS… ESE MALDITO SE NOS ESCAPA Y ESO QUE YO CASI LO TENIA.

CHICA: DONDE LO PODEMOS ENCONTRAR.

SOLEDAD: ESE TIPO SIEMPRE HUYE DE NOSOTROS. AUNQUE ESTA MISMA NOCHE HAREMOS RECUBRIMIENTO DE PERIMETRO AUMENTANDO MAS LA PRESENCIA DE LA A.H.V.N EN LONG BEACH. PERO CREO QUE SE LAS UBICACIONES DE SUS SOCIOS. LLEGEN A ELLOS Y PODRAN SABER DONDE ESTA.

MANGLE: MUCHAS GRACIAS SEÑORA. ACTUALIZARE MI MAPA. HACI QUE MOVAMONOS.

A LA MADRUGADA LLUVIOSA 2:13 AM

LOS ANIMATRONICOS ESTAN ARRIBA DE UN TECHO DE UN PROSTIBULO ESPERANDO LA PRESENCIA DE CHELLIOS PERO NO HAY RASTROS DE EL SUJETO.

BONNIE: ESTO ES ADSURDO ESPERAR A LA MADRUGADA ESPERANDO A SOLO UNA PERSONAS… Y CON ESTA LLUVIA!

MANGLE: DEBEMOS SER PACIENTES. CHELLIOS EL SIEMPRE VIENE A CLUBES COMO ESTOS.

CHICA: COMO POR EJEMPLO AHORA.

LOS ANIMATRONICOS VEN A UN TIPO CALVO CON UN TRAJE FORMAL CORRIENDO.

FREDDY: VAMOS A POR EL! (SALTANDO)

LOS OTROS ANIMATRONICOS SALTAN HACIA LOS PEATONES PERSIGUIENDO A CHELLIOS MIENTRAS QUE LO PERSIGUEN EN LOS EDIFICIOS PARA RODEARLO. ENTONCE CHELLIOS SACA UNA PISTOLA MAGNUM 9 DISPARANDOLES HACIENDO QUE TOMARAN MANIOBRAS EVASIVAS Y AL FINAL CHELLIOS SE DETIENE DEBIDO QUE ES RODEADO POR UNOS SOLDADOS A.H.V.N

MANGLE: ERES RAPIDO PERO NO LO SUFICIENTE.

SOLDADO A.H.V.N: SEÑOR CHELLIOS… QUEDA DETENIDO POR ORDEN DE LA A.H.V.N.

CHELLIOS: MUY BIEN… ME ATRAPARON… YA ESTOY CANSADO DE HUIR DE USTEDES. VAMOS QUE ESPERAN?

LOS SOLDADOS SE ACERCAN A CHELLIOS CUANDO DE REPENTE DE LA NADA APARECE VICKY PARTIENDO EN DOS A LOS SOLDADOS A.H.V.N CON UNA ESPECIE DE ESPADA LUMINOSA.

VICK: ME EXTRAÑARON.

FOXY: ES LA COMMANDANTE VICK!

DESPUES APARECE SU HERMANO VINCE EN FRENTE DE CHELLIOS Y LOS ANIMATRONICOS.

CHELLIOS: QUE DEMONIOS!? ESTA SUCEDIENDO.

MANGLE: ES LA COPETENCIA.

CHELLIOS: AHH… LO LAMENTO PERO NO QUIERE ESTAR EN MEDIO DE LO QUE DICE SER UNA BATALLA EPICA HACI QUE ME HARE UN LADO.

CHELLIOS SE SIENTA EN UNA BANCA MIENTRAS QUE VICKY Y VINCE SACAN SUS NUEVAS ARMAS.

BONNIE: TRAEN NUEVOS JUGUETES… (SACANDO SUS KINQUES) NOSOSTROS TAMBIEN.

CONTINUARA…


	4. Chapter 4

TEAM MADNESS ORIGINS FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S CAPITULO 4.

LOS ANIMATRONICOS ESTAN FRENTE A VINCE Y VICK EN LA CUAL ESTAN APUNTO DE ENFRENTARSE MIENTRAS QUE CHELLIOS ESTA SENTADO EN UNA SILLA. LOS ANIMATRONICOS SACARON SUS KINQUES.

FOXY: MANGLE… COMO FUNCIONA ESTO?

MANGLE: CREO QUE FUNCIONAN HACI (OPRIMIENDO UN BOTON Y DEL KINQUE APARECE UNA VARA LARGA) HACI DEBE FUNCIONAR.

MANGLE ATACA PRIMERO CON SU VARA LARGA GOLPEANDO A VICKY VERTICALMENTE PERO ELLA LO DETIENE CON LAS PALMAS DE SUS BRAZOS Y SALTA Y PATEA A MANGLE CON SUS DOS PIERNAS EN EL AIRE. CHICA ACTIVA SU KINQUE Y LE SALE UNA MAGARI YARI (UNA LANZA QUE TIENE TRES HOJAS CORTANTES) Y BONNIE LE SALE UN DADAO (UNA ESPADA PESADA) MIENTRAS QUE VINCE SACA SU ARMA LASER Y APUNTA HACIA ELLOS Y LES DISPARA HACIENDO QUE ELLOS SE HAGAN UN LADO Y VICKY SIGUE GOLPEANDO A MANGLE QUIEN SE ESTA CUBRIENDO CON SU VARA DETENIENDO SUS GOLPES LUEGO VICKY LE LANZA UN GANCHO EN EL HOCICO DE MANGLE HACIENDO QUE SE ALEJARA Y MANGLE LANZA SU VARA HACIA VICKY HACIENDOLA UN Y MANGLE LE GOLPEA EL ROSTRO ARRASTRANDOSE EN EL SUELO. LUEGO SE LEVANATA Y DISPARA JUNTO CON SU HERMANO RAYOS ELECTRICOS ENTONCES FREDDY Y SPRINGTRAP ACTIVAN SUS KINQUES Y CREAN UNA BARRERA METALICA BLOQUEANDO LOS ATAQUES DE ELLOS MIENTRAS QUE CHELLIOS CONTINUA VIENDOLOS.

CHELLIOS: (APLAUDIENDOLOS) QUE PELEA MAS ABURRIDA.

CHICA DISPARA UN VIROTE EXPLISIVO HACIA VICKY HACIENDO QUE ELLA SE ARRASTRE POR EL SUELO LUEGO FOXY SACA DE SU BRAZO UN MOSQUETE LAZER Y LE DISPARA A VINCE QUIEN SE ESTRA PROTEGIENDO CON UN ESCUDO DE PLASMA. ENTONCES BONNIE LANZA SU ARMA AL ESCUDO PARA ROMPERLO Y LO LOGRA. ES DONDE FREDDY LE LANZA UN GANCHO EN EL ROSTRO HACIENDOLO CAER Y QUE NO SE PUDIERA LEVANTAR LUEGO VICKY DISPARA MISILES MULTIPLES QUE EXPLOTAN A DONDE ESTAN LOS ANIMATRONICOS PERO NO LES HACE NADA Y CHICA USA SU MAGARI YARI PARA ATACAR A VICKY PERO ELLA DA UNA VOLTERETA EVADIENDOLA Y DISPARA UN ESFERA DE PLASMA HACIENDO QUE ELLA SALIERA ARRASTRADA POR EL ASFALTO LUEGO SPRINGTRAP LA AYUDA A LEVANTARSE.

VICKY: LEVANTATE! (GRITANDOLE A SU HERMANO)

VINCE: ESO HAGO!

VICKY: NO ME DEJAS OPCION EN USAR ESTO.

VICKY SACA DE SU TRAJE UN CRISTAL MORADA RELUCIENTE.

VINCE: NO PUEDES USARLO EN ESTE MOMENTO!

VICKY: AL DIABLO! (INTRODUCIENDO EL CRISTAL A SU CUERPO)

VICKY EMPIEZA A EXPERIMENTAR EN SU TRAJE UNA CARGA INESTABLE Y DISPARA UN RAYO DE LUZ MORADA HACIA EL CIELO DONDE SE DESPEJAN UNAS NUBES Y LA ENERGIA DEL CRISTAL SE CONCENTRA EN EL TRAJE DE VICKY Y ELLA EMPIEZA A ELEVARSE EN EL AIRE SIN USAR PROPULSOR.

VICKY: ESTO ES… INCREIBLE!

VINCE SE DA LA VUELTA PARA LEVANTARSE Y LO HACE Y EQUIPA SU ARMA CON EL MISMO CRISTAL MORADO Y SU ARMA EMPIEZA A CARGARSE CON EL PODER DE ESE CRISTAL.

CHELLIOS: DE ACUERDO ESO FUE UN POCO INTENSO.

BONNIE: MANGLE…

MANGLE: QUE CLASE DE FUENTE DE PODER ES ESA? (ANALIZANDO LAS ARMAS DE LOS HERMANOS)

VINCE DISPARA UN RAYO LAZER MORADO HACIA EL GRUPO HACIENDO QUE ELLOS SE DEVIDAN Y VICKY INVOCA DOS LATIGOS DE ENERGIA MORADA HACIA COMO WHISPLASH Y CON ELLOS ATRAPA A BONNIE RECIBIENDO UNA GRAN DESCARGA HACIENDOLE MUCHO DAÑO INTERNAMENTE LUEGO ELLA LO LANZA HACIA DONDE ESTA FREDDY EMBISTIENDOLO Y HACIENDOLE EL MISMO DAÑO QUE BONNIE DEJANDOLOS INMOVILES A LOS DOS DONDE FOXY Y CHICA ATACAN A VICKY CON SUS ARMAS PERO ELLA LOS DETIENE Y LES DA UNA DESCARGAS EN SUS ARMAS PERO ELLOS RAPIDAMENTE LAS SUELTAN PARA EVITAR LA DESCARGA ENTONES VICKY SUELTA LAS ARMAS Y CON SUS LATIGOS INTENTAN ATACAR A LOS DOS PERO LOS EVADEN RAPIDAMENTE Y CHICA DISPARA UN VIROTE METALICO AL TRAJE DE VICKY PERO ESTE REBOTA Y NO LE HACE NADA A SU TRAJE ENTONCES VICKY CON SU LATIGO DE ENERGIA MORADA GOLPEA A CHICA JUSTO EN EL BRAZO ARRANCANDOLO Y VINCE CARGA SU ARMA HACIENDO QUE SE GENERE UNA GRAN ESFERA ELECTRICA DE ENERGIA MORADA Y LA DISPARA POR DEBAJO DE CHICA HACIENDO QUE ELLA VOLARA Y CAYERA DE PICO (SARCASMO) Y QUE QUEDARE INMOVIL.

VICKY: (RIENDO) PARECE QUE LA A.H.V.N NO TIENE LA TECNOLOGIA SUFICIENTE PARA DETENERNOS.

VINCE: AL PARECER EL GENERAL ESTAR PROFUNDAMENTE AGRADECIDOS POR ESTO.

VICKY: EL ESTARA AGRADECIDO CONMIGO PORQUE YO HE HECHO LA MITAD DE LAS COSAS QUE TU NO HICISTE.

VINCE: EL ATAQUE FUE MI PLAN. MIRA PODEMOS DISCUTIR TODO LO QUE QUIERES PERO DEBEMOS ACABAR CON ESTAS ODSOLETAS CREACIONES.

VINCE APUNTA SU ARMA LAZER HACIA ELLOS PARA DISPARARLES UN RAYO DE ENERGIA MORADA. PRIMERO CARGA SU ARMA PARA QUE EL DISPARO SEA DEVASTADOR. CHELLIOS APROVECHA PARA ESCAPAR Y CUANDO VINCE DISPARA UN FUERTE RAYO HACIA LOS ANIMATRONICOS PROVOCANDO UNA EXPLOSION POR TODO EL SITIO HACIENDO QUE LO UNICO QUE SE VEA ES SOLO HUMO Y POLVO Y CUANDO SE DISPERSAN LOS HERMANOS VEN QUE LOS ANIMATRONICOS NO SE HAN DESTRUIDO PORQUE DOS MAQUINAS DE LA A.H.V.N. QUIENES SON CONTROLADAS POR XIMENA Y SOLEDAD QUIENES CREARON UNA ESCUDO DE MATERIA OSCURA.

XIMENA: ESTAN TODOS BIEN?

MANGLE: SON USTEDES.

SOLEDAD: QUIENES MAS?

VICKY: NO, IMPOSIBLE.

VINCE: USAN LAS ARMADURAS DE ZEUS Y POSEIDON. LAS MEJORES CREACIONES DE LA A.H.V.N.

SOLEDAD: USTEDES DOS INTERFIRIERON CON UNA MISION.

XIMENA: ES HORA DE QUE PAGUEN POR SU INSOLECIA.

VINCE JUNTO CON VICKY DISPARAN UN GRAN RAYO DE ENERGIA MORADA Y ES AHÍ DONDE APARECE ROG CON SU ESPADA HACIENDO AUN LADO CON SU ESPADA DIOS DE LA LOCURA DESTRUYENDO UN SUPERMERCADO.

ROG: ES MEJOR QUE HUYAN.

VICKY: NO HUIRE ANTE UNA BASURA COMO TU! (IMPULSANDOSE HACIA ROG)

VINCE: NO ESPERA!

VICKY LE DA UN GOLPE EN EL PECHO A ROG ATRAVEZANDOLO PERO EL NO SIENTE NADA Y AGARRA EL BRAZO Y LO SACA DE SU PECHO Y CON SU ESPADA LE CORTA LA MITAD DE SU BRAZO HACIENDO QUE VICKY SE ALEJARA DEMASIADO Y QUE RETORCIERA DEL DOLOR DEJANDO UN CHARCO DE SANGRE.

VICKY: MALDICION! (VIENDO LA MITAD DE SU BRAZO CORTADO) AY COMO DUELE!

VINCE: TE DIJE QUE NO LO HICIERAS. DEBEMOS RETIRARNOS.

VINCE CREA UN PORTAL CON LA ENERGIA DEL CRISTAL MORADO Y SE LLEVA CONSIGO SU HERMANA Y EL PORTAL DESAPARECE.

ROG: COMO SE ENCUENTRAN?

MANGLE: (ANALIZANDO A BONIE, FREDDY Y CHICA) SUS SISTEMA SE APAGO POR LA DESCARGA DE ESA ENERGIA.

ROG: UTILIZARON UN NUCLEO VOID.

MANGLE: QUE ES UN NUCLEO VOID?

EN LAS INTALACIONES A.H.V.N A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE:

LINUX: BUENA PREGUNTA. LOS NUCLEOS VOID SON EL CORAZON DE UN METERO VOID QUE SON PARTE DE OTRA DIMENSION.

BONNIE: MANERA DE CÓMO DETENERLO?

LINUX: NINGUNO. LOS NUCLEOS SON MUY PODEROSOS COMO ALGUIEN DE USTEDES LO LOGREN DETENER.

FREDDY: NO PODEMOS PASAR DE ALTO SOBRE ESO.

FOXY: SI! YO NESECITO CLAVAR MI GARCHO EN EL ROSTRO GRASOSO DE ESE TIPO.

ROG: YA FUE SUFICIENTE! NO VOY A PONERLOS EN RIESGO. QUEDA EXACTAMENTE PROHIBIDO.

MANGLE: PERO SEÑOR.

ROG: NO QUIERO ESCUCHAR UNA PALABRA MAS.

ROG JUNTO CON SU LINUX SE VAN DEJANDO A LOS ANIMATRONICOS.

CHICA: NO PUEDE HACER ESTO.

FREDDY: NO CREO QUE EL TIENE RAZON. NO PODEMOS VENCERLOS HACI.

BONNIE: ENTONCES PARA QUE NOS NESECITA. SOLO SOMOS ALMAS ATRAPADAS EN UNOS MUÑECOS DE FIESTA.

MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA BASE COMBINE:

LAS MAQUINAS MEDICAS ATIENDEN A VICKY REPLAZANDO SU BRAZO POR OTRO CIBERNETICO MIENTRAS QUE VINCE ESTA VIENDO. MOMENTOS DESPUES APARECE ROADLOCK.

ROADLOCK: QUE FUE LO QUE PASO?

VINCE: TUVIMOS UN ENFRENTAMIENTO CON ESAS MAQUINAS.

ROADLOCK: Y TUVIERON QUE USAR LOS NUCLEOS VOID SOLO PARA DESTRUIRLOS A ELLOS EN VEZ DE ROG QUE NUESTRO LIDER TUVO QUE HACE SACRIFICIOS PARA CONSEGUIR ESA CANTIDAD DE NUCLEOS.

VINCE: LOS NUCLEOS VOID NO FUNCIONARON CON EL Y TAMPOCO PUDIMOS DESTRUIRLOS. JA PARECE QUE CON ESOS NUCLEOS TIMARON AL SEÑOR BURN.

ROADLOCK AGARRA POR EL CUELLO A VINCE Y LO CHOCA CONTRA LA PARED.

ROADLOCK: NUNCA DESCONFIES DE LAS IDEAS DE BURN. JAMAS.

ROADLOCK SUELTA A VINCE Y EL TOMA AIRE.

VINCE: ESTO TODAVIA NO HA ACABADO. DESTRUIRES A ESAS COSAS Y NADIE PODRA INTERPONERSE EN NUESTROS PLANES.

EN LA OFICINA DE ROG:

MANGLE ENTRA A LA OFICINA DE ROG DONDE LO VE HABLANDO CON UNA NIÑA DE CABELLO RUBIO Y TIENE UNA VENDA EN SU CARA.

MANGLE: SEÑOR. VENGO A HABLAR ALGO CON USTED.

ROG: (LEVANTANDOSE EN DE SU ASIENTO) AHORA NO. ESTOY HABLANDO CON NORTHWETS.

MANGLE: AUN NO HEMOS ATRAPADO A CHELLIOS.

ROG: CHELLIOS NO IMPORTA YA. ERA SOLO UNA PRUEBA.

MANGLE: SEÑOR. EL TRATO ERA DE QUE SI CUMPLIAMOS CON TRES DE NUESTRAS MISIONES. USTEDE NOS LIBERARIA.

ROG: VETE PACIFICA. HABLAREMOS MAS TARDES.

LA NIÑA SE LEVANTA Y SE VA DE LA OFICINA DEJANDO A MANGLE Y ROG SOLOS.

ROG: (SENTANDOSE) TOMA ASIENTO.

MANGLE SE SIENTA.

ROG: ES MUY COMPLICADO. LO QUE SUCEDE ES QUE AUN NO TENGO EL PODER DIVINO NECESARIO PARA EXTRAER SUS ALMAS DE SUS CUERPOS, Y NO PUEDO HACER NADA.

MANGLE:…. YA LO SABIAMOS DESDE EL PRINCIPIO.

ROG: ENSERIO, COMO?

MANGLE SE QUEDA MIRANDO A ROG.

ROG: OH YA ENTIENDO.

MANGLE: SEÑOR USTED NOS SACO DE ESA LUGAR MUY ESTUPIDO. ES MEJOR QUE ESTAR EN ESTE CUERPO POR SIEMPRE. SABE AL ESTAR CON USTED ES COMO ANDAR CON ALGUIEN QUE ES MAS EXTRAÑO QUE NOSOTROS.

MANGLE SE LEVANTA DEL ASIENTO Y SE VA DE LA OFICINA DE ROG DEJANDOLO SOLO Y DESPUES DE ESO LOS ANIMATRONICOS HAN PASADO CINCO MESES EN LAS INSTALACIONES ENTRENANDO Y HACIENDOSE MAS HABILIDOSOS Y A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE ES LA HORA DE UNA NUEVA MISION. ROG JUNTO CON SUS HERMANOS HERO Y YOKORUSHO MAS LOS ANIMATRONICOS ESTAN EN UNA AVION CON LO DEMAS MIEMBROS DEL EQUIPO MADNESS.

ROG: DAMAS Y CABALLEROS HAY UNA NUEVA MISION. ROADLOCK Y LOS COMBINE PLANEAN ATACAR AL CENTRO DE COMMANDO DE LA A.H.V.N BLACK SUN SITUADA EN NUEVA YORK Y SOMETERAN A LOS HABITANTES. LINUX ADVIERTE AL CENTRO DE COMANDO DE NUEVA YORK QUE EVACUEN A LOS TODOS LOS CIVILES Y RESGUARDALOS EN BUNKERES DEBEMOS EVITAR QUE LOS COMBINE DESTRUYAN EL CENTRO DE COMMANDO PREPARENSE, INCLUYENDOTE JACK.

JACK: YO NACI LISTO.

AMATHISTA: SIEMPRE QUISE IR A NUEVA YORK.

FREDDY: ESTAMOS LISTO SEÑOR.

ROG: MUY BIEN. ENTONCES A LA CARGA!

LA PUERTA DE ATRÁS DE LA AVION SE ABRE Y LOS MIEMBROS SALEN SALTANDO DEL AVION Y POR ULTIMO LOS ANIMATRONICOS

FOXY: ESTAMOS LISTOS?

CHICA: ESO CREO…

MANGLE: MUY BIEN CHICOS. VIVIR O MORIR.

BONNIE: NO PODEMOS MORIR.

MANGLE: ESTAS LISTO SPRINGTRAP?

SPRINGTRAP LEVANTA EL DEDO PULGAR Y EL COMIENZA A CORRER Y SALTAR FUERA DEL HELICOPTERO Y LOS DEMAS ANIMATRONICOS LO SIGUEN Y AL ATERRIZAN EN EL SUELO DURO DEJANDO UNA ENORME GRIETA Y LUEGO SE PONEN DE PIE Y ESTAN EN UNA ZONA SUBURBANA

MANGLE: MUY BIEN… ESTAMOS A SOLO 400 METROS LEJOS DEL CENTRO DE COMMANDO, LOS COMBINE TIENEN DIEZ PUNTOS DE ENTRADA Y ESTA ES UNA DE ELLAS

CHICA: DONDE ESTA LOS SOLDADOS?

MANGLE: VENDRAN HACIA NUESTRA UBICACIÓN EN… 13.4 MINUTOS.

FOXY: QUE HAREMOS MIENTRAS TANTO.

TODOS COMIENZAN A ESCUCHAR A MUCHOS VEHICULOS COMBINE VINIENDO HACIA ELLOS Y SE PONEN EN POSICION Y FOXY SACA SU KINQUE INVOCANDO UN MARTILLO Y GOLPEANDO HACIA EL CAPO DE UN VEHICULO COMBINE HACIENDOLO VOLTEAR BOCA ABAJO Y EXPLOTAR LUEGO PARAN DOS VEHICULOS Y DE AHÍ SALEN QUINCE SOLDADOS COMBINE DISPARANDOLES A LOS ANIMATRONICOS PERO SPRINGTRAP SACA SU KINQUE HE INVOCA UN ESCUDO DE PURO MUSCULO GRANDE Y FOXY VE QUE UN HELICOPTERO LE PASA POR DELANTE Y EL LANZA SU MARTILLO HACINDO EXPLOTAR EL HELICOPTERO LUEGO ES IMPACTADO POR UN MISIL DEJANDOLO EN EL SUELO PERO LUEGO SE LEVANTA Y SACA OTRO KINQUE INVOCANDO UNA DADAO Y UN VEHICULO LE DISPARA MAS MISILES PERO FOXY LOS CORTA CON SU ESPADA ENORME MIENTRAS QUE CHICA Y MANGLE DISPARAN VIROTES HACIA LOS SOLDADOS MATANDOLOS DE A POCO HASTA QUE APARECE UNA MAQUINA GRANDE COMBINE LLAMADA EL MOSQUITO DISPARANDOLE UN RAYO AZUL HACIA EL ESCUDO DE SPRINGTRAP DESTRUYENDOLO HACIENDO QUE SE CAYERA AL SUELO LUEGO SE LEVANTA Y SACA OTRO KINQUE DONDE INVOCA UNA LANZA Y LA MAQUINA DISPARA HACIA LOS ANIMATRONICOS TOMANDO MANIOBRAS EVASIVAS Y SPRINGTRAP ARROJA LA LANZA HACIA EL MOSQUITO DONDE UNA ESFERA DE LUZ MORADA LA HACE AUN LADO ENTONCES SPRINGTRAP DIRIGE SU ATENCION Y VE A VICKY EN EL AIRE.

VICKY: ES BUENO VOLVERLOS A VER DESPUES DE TANTO TIEMPO.

FREDDY: VICKY!

VINCE: TAMBIEN ESTOY AQUÍ!

FREDDY DIRIGE SU ATENCION A DONDE ESTA VINCE Y VE QUE ESTA DISPARANDO SU RAYO DE ENERGIA MORADA HACIA FREDDY PERO LO ESQUIVA Y EL RAYO IMPACTA EN EL SUELO DEJANDO UN GRAN BACHE EN EL SUELO CON FUEGO DE COLOR MORADO. LUEGO VICKY SE MONTA SOBRE LA CABEZA DEL MOSQUITO Y VINCE JUNTO CON LOS SOLDADOS ESTAN FRENTE A LOS ANIMATRONICOS QUIENES ESTAN REUNIDOS FRENTE A FRENTE, CARA A CARA.

FOXY: CASI LOS HEMOS OLVIDADO.

VICKY: ENSERIO? QUE BUENO PORQUE VAMOS A TERMINAR CON LO QUE HEMOS EMPEZADO.

CHICA: ME APUNTO CON ESO.

MANGLE: ESPERO QUE NO SE ECHEN PARA ATRÁS.

VINCE: PARA QUE ECHARNOS ATRÁS SI TENEMOS LOS NUCLEOS VOID A NUESTRO FAVOR. NO ES LO SUFICIENTE PARA MATAR A ROG PERO SI PARA DESTRUIRLOS A USTEDES.

FREDDY: NOS SENTIMOS MUY ASUSTADOS CON ESO (DICE CON SARCASMO)

VICKY Y VINCE: ENTONCES USTEDES DEBEN MORIR. TODAS LAS UNIDADES DISPAREN A LOS ODJETIVOS. FUEGO!

CONTINUARA…


	5. Chapter 5

TEAM MADNESS ORIGINS FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S CAPITULO 5.

LOS ANIMATRONICOS ESTAN FRENTE EN SU ÚLTIMA CONFRONTACION CONTRA LOS HERMANOS VICKY Y VINCE QUIENES ESTAN JUNTO A UN EJERCITO DE SOLDADOS COMBINE APUNTANDOLOS CON SUS METRALLETAS Y COMIENZAN A DISPARARLES A LOS SEIS Y SPRINGTRAP SACA OTRO KINQUE INVOCANDO UN ARCO DE 1.43 METROS Y DISPARA FLECHAS ROJAS HACIA LOS COMBINES Y LAS FLECHAS EXPLOTAN LUEGO BONNIE SE ELEVA CON SUS OREJAS Y SACA SU KINQUE INVOCANDO OTRO ARCO Y DISPARA UNA FLECHA UN VEHICULO COMBINE HACIENDOLO ESTALLAR JUNTO A CINCO COMBINES LUEGO FOXY USA SU GANCHO PIRATA Y SE LA CLAVA UN COMBINE POR LA MANDIBULA INFERIOR Y SE LA ARRANCA Y LANZA EL SOLDADO HACIA OTROS LUEGO LE CLAVA SU GANCHO EN LA CABEZA A UN COMBINE Y PARA SOLTARLO LO LANZA TAMBIEN Y VINCE LE DISPARA UN RAYO HACIA EL COMBINE MUERTO EN EL AIRE HACIENDOLO PEDAZOS LUEGO FOXY DA UN GIRO Y DISPARA UN RAYO TERMICO EN SU PECHO HACIA VINCE PERO EL DISPARA EL RAYO MORADO HACIENDO QUE AMBOS RAYOS COLISIONEN Y PROVOQUEN UNA EXPLOSION HACIENDO VOLAR A FOXY A DONDE ESTA ELLOS. FREDDY DISPARA VIROTES DESDE SUS BRAZOS HACIA LOS SOLDADOS QUIENES SE CUBREN CON SUS VEHICULOS Y UN SOLDADO DISPARA UN MISIL HACIA FREDDY HACIENDO QUE SE BLOQUE Y DISPARA SU GARRA COMO SI FUESE UN GANCHO Y SE LA CLAVA JUSTO EN LA CARA AL SOLDADO Y LO ATRAE HACIA FREDDY Y LE ARRANCA LA CABEZA CON SU MANDIBULA LUEGO CHICA DA UN SALTO MUY ALTO HACIA UNA DE LAS PATAS DEL MOSQUITO Y SE AGARRA EN UNA DE ELLAS HACIENDO QUE SE DESQUILIBRE Y SE CAIGA EN EL SUELO HACIENDO QUE VICKY GIRE SOBRE EL SUELO LUEGO SE LEVANTA Y DISPARA EL RAYO MORADO DESDE SU PECHO PERO CHICA LO ESQUIVA Y LE DA UNA PATADA POTENTE EN EL CASCO DE LA ARMADURA DE VICKY Y ELLA LE AGARRA LA PATA Y LA ARROJA CONTRA EL SUELO Y LA PISA EN EL PECHO Y INTENTA ARRANCARLE LA PATA PERO MANGLE LA GOLPEA CON UN GARROTE JUSTO EN EL CASCO HACIENDO QUE SE ALEJE DE ELLA.

MANGLE: PUEDES PONERTE DE PIE?

CHICA: ESTA UN POCO DAÑADA PERO ESTOY BIEN.

MIENTRAS TANTO EN OTRA PARTE:

ROG JUNTO CON SUS HERMANOS ESTAN LUCHANDO CONTRA LOS COMBINES DEMOSTRANDOLES SUS ARTES OSCURAS LLEVANDO A LA TUMBA A TODO COMBINE.

SOLEDAD: ROG! COMO CREES QUE ESTEN LOS ANIMATRONICOS!?

ROG: QUE!?

SOLEDAD CORRE RAPIDAMENTE HACIA ROG CREANDO UN ESCUDO DE NEON ROJO PROTEGIENDOSE DE LOS MISILES LUEGO ROG DISPARA ESFERAS DE HUMO ROJO QUE LUEGO SE EXPARSEN ASFIXIANDO A LOS SOLDADOS MATANDOLOS LUEGO APARECE HERCULEO DEL AIRE CREANDO UNA TORMENTA DE RAYOS ROJOS HACIA TODAS PARTES MATANDO A TODOS INCLUYENDO A SUS PROPIOS SOLDADOS MIENTRAS QUE SOLEDAD PROTEGE A ROG CON SU ESCUDO DE NEON.

SOLEDAD: HERCULEO ESTAS PENDEJO GUEY!?

HERCULEO: NADIE PUEDE CON EL GUERRERO LUNAR!

ROG: CONCENTRENCE NUESTRA FASE DE BATALLA EN EL PUESTO DE ENTRADA #9 TIENEN PROBLEMAS.

HERCULEO: QUE QUIERES QUE HAGA?

ROG: NESECITO QUE VAYAS A VER COMO ESTAN LOS ANIMATRONICOS PORQUE NO SE SI SUS SOLDADOS LLEGARON Y LLEVA UN PELOTON CONTIGO A AYUDARLOS.

HERCULEO: LLEGARE AHÍ. (ELEVADOSE EN EL AIRE CON SU PODER DE RAYO)

DE NUEVO CON LOS ANIMATRONICOS:

SPRINGTRAP CAE ARRASTRADO POR EL SUELO POR UN GOLPE DE VICKY Y EL SE LEVANTA Y DISPARA SU LANZALLAMAS HACIA ELLA PERO NO LE HACE NADA Y ELLA LO AGARRA EMBISTIENDOLO Y LUEGO LO LANZA HACIA UN POSTE DE ELECTRICIDAD PARTIENDOLO LUEGO FOXY ATACA A VICKY CON UNA LANZA PERO ELLA LO DETIENE Y LO ARROJA HACIA OTRA PARTE Y ELLA SE DISPARA HACIA EL PERO FOXY LA DETIENE EN EL AIRE Y AFERRA SUS PATAS METALICAS CONTRA EL CONCRETO PARA NO SER ARRASADO POR ELLA.

FOXY: NO SERA AHORA.

VICKY SE IMPULSA EN EL AIRE CON SU NUCLEO VOID LLEVANDOSE A FOXY DENUEVO EN EL AIRE Y LUEGO AMBOS DECIENDEN COMO UN METEORO Y AL LLEGAR AL SUELO FOXY SE SAFA DE VICKY EN EL AIRE Y CAE DE RODILLAS LUEGO VINCE DISPARA SU RAYO MORADO HACIA EL ARRASTRANDOLO POR EL SUELO LUEGO ES ATACADO POR CHICA QUIEN LO GOLPEA CON UN ESPADA DE FIBRA DE CARBONO EN LA ENORME PANSA PERO SOLO SE LE HUNDE Y SE LA TRAGA ENTERA HACIENDO QUE CHICA SE QUEDE LOCA Y VINCE LE DA UN BARRIGASO HACIENDOLA CHOCAR CONTRA UN ARBOL LUEGO MANGLE ATACA A UNOS CUANTOS SOLDADOS CON SU GARROTE APLASTANDOLE LA CABEZA A UNO Y A OTRO GOLPEANDOLE EN LA CABEZA ARRANCANDOSELA Y LUEGO LANZA EL GARROTE HACIA EL MOSQUITO DAÑANDOLO UN POCO HACIENDO QUE TENGA SU ATENCION HACIA ELLA Y CARGA SU RAYO DEVASTADOR Y DE PRONTO UN RAYO ROJO DESTRUYE AL MOSQUITO HACIENDOLO ESTALLAR Y VIENEN DOS CARAVANAS A.H.V.N CON HERCULEO ARRIBA DE UNA Y DE LA DOS SALEN LOS SOLDADOS A.H.V.N DISPARANDO A TODOS LOS QUE VEAN Y UN SOLDADO A.H.V.N BRUTO CORRE COMO ATLETA OLIMPICO HACIA VINCE PARA EMBESTIRLO Y HUNDE SUS GRANDES BRAZOS EN SU ENORME BARRIGA Y LO ARROJA HACIA EL SUELO Y LE GOLPEA EL SUELO UNA VEZ PERO LO ATRAVIEZA CON SU RAYO MORADO MATANDOLO Y HERCULEO DISPARA SU RAYO ELECTRICO ROJO HACIA VICKY PERO NO LE HACE NADA Y VICKY DISPARA SU RAYO MORADO DESDE SU PECHO COMO IRON MAN PERO HERCULEO LO ESQUIVA HACIENDO ESTALLAR UNA CARAVANA A.H.V.N Y DISPARA UNA ESFERA ELECTRICA HACIA VICKY PARALIZANDO SU TRAJE Y LUEGO SE TELETRANSPORTA Y APARECE DANDOLE UNA PATADA EN EL ESTOMAGO HACIENDO QUE SE SIENTE Y SE ACUESTE EN EL SUELO SIN PODER MOVERSE LUEGO HERCULEO SE ELEVA Y DEJA CAER UN RAYO ROJO EN EL CIELO ELECTROCUTANDO A VICKY Y LUEGO ACTIVA SU ENERGIA AXILIAR Y DISPARA UN RAYO MORADO AL PECHO DE HERCULEO HACIENDOLO CAER EN EL SUELO LUEGO AMBOS SE LEVANTA Y HERCULEO SE PONE SU CASCO DE GUERRERO LUNAR Y INVOCA A UN ENORME GUERRERO ESPARTANO FANTASMAL ATACANDO A VICKY CON SU ESPADA Y ELLA LO BLOQUEA Y DISPARA OTRA VEZ SU RAYO MORANDO HACIENDO DESBANECER AL GUERRERO Y HERCULEO LE DA UNA PATADA EN EL CASCO A VICKY ARRANCANDOSELO Y VICKY AGARRA A HERCUELO POR EL PIE Y SE IMPULSA EN EL AIRE Y LO ARROJA AL SUELO Y CAE SOBRE EL PERO SE HACE A UN PADO Y VICKY DISPARA SU PUÑO ROBOTICO A EL HACIENDOLO CHOCAR A UNA CASA Y VE QUE TRES SOLDADOS LA ATACAN CON SUS ESPADAS DE FIBRA DE CARBONO PERO ELLA CREA UN CAMPO DE FUERZA ALEJANDO A LOS SOLDADOS Y VINCE LES DISPARA A TODOS CON SU ARMA Y BONNIE SACA UN TRINDENTE Y SE LO ARROJA EN EL TRASERO A VINCE HACIENDO QUE LE DUELA MUCHO LUEGO VINCE SE DA LA VUELTA Y LE DISPARA EN EL BRAZO IZQUIERDO DESTRUYENDOLO Y LUEGO FREDDY ESTA DETRÁS DE EL PERO VINCE FUE MUY RAPIDO CON SU ARMA EN PECHO ALEJANDOLO MUCHO Y EXPONIENDO SU BATERIA TERMICA Y VINCE SE SACA EL TRIDENTE DEL TRASERO Y SE LO ARROJA A FREDDY PERO EL LO DETIENE JUSTO ANTES DE TOCAR SU BATERIA.

FREDDY: ESTOY EXPUESTO! AYUDENME!

CINCO SOLDADOS A.H.V.N SE PONE DELANTE DE FREDDY PARA PROTEGERLO Y VICK SE PONEN DELANTE DE ELLOS Y DISPARA UNA ESFERA MORADA Y LA DISPARA HACIA ELLOS QUITANDOLOS DEL CAMINO LUEGO ELLA SE DIRIGE A FREDDY PERO INVOCA UN MASO PARA ATACARLA PERO ELLA SE BLOQUEA Y LE QUITA EL MASO Y LE GOLPEA JUSTO EN LA MANDIBULA DEJANDOLO EN EL SUELO LUEGO SE PONE ENCIMA DE EL PARA QUITARLE LA BATERIA TERMICA PERO PONE RESISTENCIA.

VICK: INCREIBLE… JAMAS CREIA QUE IRIAMOS A PERDER TANTO EL TIEMPO EN UNAS MAQUINAS PRIMITIVAS COMO USTEDES, SON SOLO HERRAMIENTAS BARATAS DE LA ESTUPIDES Y CUANDO ACABEMOS DE UNA VEZ CON ROG EL MUNDO PORFIN CONOCERA LA PAZ… CON MUERTE!

VICK INTRODUCE SU MANO EN LA BATERIA TERMICA Y HERCULEO APARECE EMBISTIENDOLA EN EL AIRE SOLTANDOLO LUEGO FREDDY SE LEVANTA Y INTENTA AYUDAR A BONNIE QUIEN ESTA DE RODILLAS.

FREDDY: ESTA BIEN AMIGO?

BONNIE: NUNCA ME HE SENTIDO MEJOR.

MANGLE: (ACERCANDOSE TAMBIEN) CREO QUE ES HORA DE USAR NUESTRO METODO DE EMERGENCIA.

MANGLE SACA UNA VARA METALICA Y LO INTRODUCE EN EL AGUJERO DEL ANTE BRAZO DE BONNIE Y LUEGO A ESTE COMIENZA A GENERARLE HUESO Y MUSCULO CARNOSO HUMANO Y DE AHÍ COMIENZA A GENERARLE TROZOS DE METAL INCRUSTRADOS EN EL BRAZO.

MANGLE: INCREIBLE.

BONNIE: ACASO… ESTOY VOLVIENDO A SENTIR?

FOXY: QUIERO PROBAR… (ARRANCANDO SU PROPIO BRAZO) VEAMOS COMO FUNCIONA ESTO.

FOXY SE INTRODUCE LA VARA METALICA POR EL ANTEBRAZO Y COMIENZA A GENERARLE UN BRAZO ENTERO DE CONCRETO.

FOXY: ESTO ES FABULOSO.

CHICA Y SPRINGTRAP ESTA MANTENIENDO OCUPADO A VINCE MIENTRAS QUE EL LOS DISPARAS POR TODAS PARTES Y SPRINGTRAP SALTA MUY ALTO Y INVOCA UN MARTILLO HACI GOLPEANDOLE LA CABEZA A VINCE HACIENDOLO RETROCEDER BASTANTE Y TAPARSE LA CABEZA DEL INMENSO DOLOR DE CABEZA LUEGO DISPARA SU RAYO HACIA SPRINGTRAP HACIENDOLO CHOCAR EN EL TEJADO DE UNA CASA Y DISPARA OTRO HACIA CHICA HACIENDOLA CHOCAR EN UN ARBOL DAÑANDOLA MUCHO MIENTRAS CON HERCULEO ESTA COMBATIENDO CONTRA VICKY DENTRO DE UNA CASA DISPARANDOLE CON SUS RAYOS ROJOS ELECTRICOS Y VICKY LO EMBISTE CON SU TRAJE Y AMBOS SALEN DE LA CASA Y ELLA JUNTO CON HERCULEO SE ELEVAN AL CIELO Y EL CREA UN RAYO EN EL CIELO ELECTROCUTANDO A VICKY HACIENDOLA CAER JUNTO CON EL Y MIENTRAS CAEN LOS ANIMATRONICOS LE ESTAN DANDO BUENA PELEA A VINCE QUIEN CONTINUA DISPARANDOLES CON SU ARMA LUEGO ESTE SE CANSA Y CAMBIA SU MODO DE DISPARO A AMETRALLADORA Y DISPARA COMO LOCO EN TODAS PARTES Y BONNIE SE ACERCA HACIA EL Y LE GOLPEA EL ROSTRO CON SU BRAZO MUSCULOSO HACIENDOLO RETROCEDER LUEGO FOXY ES QUE LE DA OTRO GOLPE EN EL ESTOMAGO HACIENDOLO CAER Y RODANDO COMO UNA BOLA.

VINCE: CREEN QUE ME HE DADO POR VENCIDO. AUN TENGO MI NUCLEO VOID PARA DESTRUIRLOS A TODOS USTEDES Y CUANDO LOS DESTRUYAMOS NADIE PODRA CON NOSOTROS!

VINCE MIRA HACIA ARRIBA Y VICKY LE CAE ENCIMA DEL ARMA DE VINCE HACIENDO QUE DOS NUCLEOS SE COMBINEN PROVOCANDO UNA SOBRECARGA EN AMBOS Y PROVOCANDO UNA EXPLOSION MORADA HACIENDO QUE TODOS SE CUBRIERAN UN PAR DE SEGUNDOS DESPUES COMIENZA A LLUVIA DE SANGRE Y TRIPAS CUBRIENDO A TODOS LOS ANIMATRONICOS Y DESPUES CAE HERCULEO AL SUELO PERO LO HE A PASADO NADA (YA QUE ES INMORTAL) Y DESPUES SE LEVANTA ALGO ADOLORIDO.

HERCULEO: ESTAN TODOS BIEN?

TODOS LEVANTAN EL DEDO PULGAR Y A HERCULEO LE CAE MUCHAS TRIPAS SOBRE LA CABEZA.

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE EN LA MEDIANOCHE:

LOS ANIMATRONICOS ESTAN PROBANDO SUS NUEVAS ACTUALIZACIONES Y MEJORAS JUNTO CON LOS OTROS MIEMBROS HASTA QUE APARECE ROG JUNTO CON SU HERMANO KIRA.

ROG: ATENCION!

TODOS SE DETIENE Y HACEN UNA FILA INDIA FRENTE DE ROG.

ROG: HE VENIDO AQUÍ PARA DECIRLES: BUEN TRABAJO A TODOS USTEDES, HAN HECHO ALGO MAS QUE BUENO PARA SU PAIS, HAN HECHO ALGO BUENO POR EL MUNDO Y ESPERO QUE EL GOBIERNO DE ESTE PAIS CORRUPTO TOME CONCIENCIA DE ESO Y TAMBIEN VENGO A DECIRLES QUE TENDREMOS UNA NUEVA MISION DENTRO DE 2 SEMANAS HACI QUE DEBEN CONTINUAR CON SU ENTRENAMIENTO. USTEDES SEIS (REFIRIENDOSE A LOS ANIMATRONICOS) LOS QUIERO EN MI OFICINA AHORA.

LOS ANIMATRONICOS SIGUEN A ROG HASTA SU OFICINA DONDE SE SIENTA EN SU SILLON Y ORDENA SUS PAPELES Y LOS QUEMA CHESQUEANDO LOS DEDOS.

MANGLE: CUALES SON SUS ORDENES SEÑOR?

ROG: NO HAY ORDENES POR HOY SOLO LOS HE TRAIDO AQUÍ PARA… AGRADECERLES POR DARME ESTA IDEA. ES DECIR NO PUDE HABER TENIDO ESTA MAYOR OPORTUNIDAD DE QUE LOS UNA VEZ FUERON MIS ENEMIGOS SEAN MIS AMIGOS Y TODO SE LO DEBO A USTEDES TAMBIEN QUIERO DECIRLES QUE LAMENTO MUCHO HABERLOS ENGAÑADO. ESTOY EN DEUDA CON USTEDES.

FREDDY: AMIGO ES MEJOR AQUÍ QUE ANDAR EN ESE BAZURERO.

FOXY: CONCUERDO CON EL OSO.

MANGLE: SU DEUDA SE HA CUMPLIDO MI SEÑOR AHORA SOMOS PARTE DE ESTAS INSTALACIONES.

ROG: Y USTEDES? TIENEN ALGO MAS QUE DECIR?

BONNIE: SIN COMENTARIOS.

CHICA: NADA QUE SE ME OCURRA.

SPRINGTRAP MUEVE LA CABEZA EN FORMA DE ACEPTACION.

ROG: MUY BIEN… AHORA LARGUENSE DE MI OFICINA.

EPILOGOLO:

BURN ESTA EN EL LABORATORIO VIENDO COMO RECONSTRUYEN A ROADLOCK Y LUEGO APARECE UN SOLDADO.

SOLDADO: MI SEÑOR VENGO A DECIRLES QUE TENEMOS VISITAS INESPERADAS.

BURN SALE DE LA CUARTEL Y VE UN MONTON DE NAVES EN FORMA DE MANOS Y UNA NAVE GRANDE EN FORMA DE DIAMANTE AMARILLO Y LUEGO APARECE UN RAYO AMARILLO DELANTE DE EL LUEGO DEL RAYO APARECE UNA MUJER MAS ALTA QUE EL CON UN DIAMANTE AMARILLO EN SU PECHO.

: VAYA… RECIBIERON MI MENSAJE.

¿: QUE SEA RAPIDO.

: HAY UN DICHO HUMANO: EL ENEMIGO DE MI ENEMIGO ES MI AMIGO.

FIN.


End file.
